


Anchor

by Lexawoodz



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Surfer Clarke, Surfer Lexa, Surfing, shark attack, shark week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexawoodz/pseuds/Lexawoodz
Summary: Clarke didn’t think it would ever happen to her even with being a surfer but it did and now she has to deal with it.OrClarke is victim to a shark attack and Lexa is the ever supportive girlfriend.SharkBiteAU





	Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Laurien bullied me into writing a Shark Bite AU so here it is. Pretend it was up in time for Shark Week.

Clarke laid against her boogie board as the waves rolled underneath her. She had tired out from letting them drag her back to shore and swimming back out again. 

She had offered to go to the beach early that morning with Lexa and a few of their other friends. Normally, Clarke would be riding the waves along with Lexa but she had twisted her ankle the night before and didn’t want to risk injuring it more. She was happy to just be wading and watch Lexa tear up the waves, shouting her praises after each successful ride. 

Lexa was by far the most talented surfer Clarke has ever seen and she might be slightly biased because that was her friend... best friend? Friends with benefits? Kinda girlfriends? Either way, Clarke loved watching Lexa in the ocean, the way she rode the wave making it look so effortless. The way the droplets of water rolled down her abs the days she opted to not wear a wetsuit. 

Clarke could spend hours just watching her. In fact, she really couldn’t think of any other way to spend her days. 

Lexa had just finished riding a wave, laying back on her board ready to readjust before the next wave when it happened. 

Clarke was too busy watching Lexa to even notice the ripples in the water around her. Or how everything seemed a bit too still for the ever crashing water they were surrounded by. The sharp pain almost didn’t register at first, feeling more like ice cold water poured upon it. 

The second pain however ripped through Clarke’s body before she was pulled under the water. Everything was in shades of reds and blues but it was quickly getting fuzzy around the edges. She finally felt the pressure on her arm release before she floated back to the top of the water. 

Disoriented, Clarke tried to look around at her surroundings but that proved to be even a harder task with the ever growing pain in her left arm. She faintly heard her name being called before she was pulled up on a surfboard. She tried to look to her right but she was met with a mass of curls. 

“Lexa.” Clarke tried to say but it came out no more than a whisper. 

“Stay with me, Clarke.” There was urgency in Lexa’s voice as she paddled them as quickly as she could back to shore.

Clarke could feel the weight of Lexa against her back and a hand gripping her still bleeding arm as if she was trying to keep it attached. It was comforting, having Lexa close to her. It calmed her slightly. 

She was confused as to what happened as it happened so quick. She knew her arm hurt, knew Lexa’s body was tense on top of hers as she paddled, knew there was a pain in her arm. It was all exhausting, her body felt tired. Not tired like it normally did after her days out on the water with Lexa, a deeper tiredness that went to her bones. She felt her eyes start to close before water hit her in the face, forcing her to shoot back open. 

“Talk to me Clarke.” Lexa said again, her voice far more raw and emotional than it was moments ago. Or was it hours? Seconds? Clarke didn’t know, her mind fogging too much. She tried to focus on Lexa’s voice, it sounded so far away now but she still felt the ever present weight on her back that was the girl. 

“Lex.” She whispered again. “Hurts.” 

“I know, babe.” Lexa said, her hand coming to brush Clarke’s hair softly “I know, just hang in there please.” 

Next thing Clarke knew, she felt several hands grabbing her and pulling her out of the water. People shouting out commands “call 911”, “Wrap your shirts around her arm”, “Hurry”. 

She looked around trying to locate everyone. Lincoln, Bellamy, Raven, Octavia,... Lexa. Where was Lexa? Why was she no longer with her? She needed Lexa by her side, she was sad and Clarke needed her to be there for her. 

“Lexa.” She called again. It seemed those were the only words she could speak. The only words her brain could formulate. 

“I’m here.” Lexa appeared at her side, placing her head on her lap. She gently stroked Clarke’s hair away from her face. Even in Clarke’s half state she could see the worry and tears in her eyes. 

“It’s okay.” Clarke said, trying to lift her arm to brush her fingertips against Lexa's cheek. “Ow!" She screamed out, tears filling her eyes now. She turned to look at her arm, wrapped in Lincoln’s shirt. The sand was now crimson under her arm, no longer the pale cream color it once was. It was then that the reality of what happened hit her. 

She was attacked. She was attacked by a shark. Tears wrecked her body as she stared at her arm. Her breathing became more shallow the harder she cried. She felt fingers try to brush the tears away but they were falling faster than they could be caught. She used her good hand to link her fingers with the brunette's, trying to ground herself and not float away like her mind was telling her to. 

Once again she heard yelling and orders being called out. People were rushing towards her, pulling Lexa away from Clarke. They unwrapped her arm, coming in with medical supplies trying to asses the damage. They only made the burning throughout her body worse, causing the fog to fade into her eyes faster. 

Tears continued to pour from her eyes as her head lulled to the side. She was being overrun by tiredness, the desire to just shut her eyes and sleep. She heard shouts calling for her to stay awake but she couldn’t. She didn’t want to fight it anymore. 

Hands covered her face, fingers splaying out along her cheeks, pushing her head back to the center. “Clarke.” She heard Lexa choke out. “Don’t you leave me." She wanted to open her eyes but she couldn’t. Everything was too exhausting. Why couldn’t she just sleep? She wanted to tell Lexa she was too tired, that she just wanted to nap for a bit. They always took naps after surfing. Usually it wasn’t on the sand but rather in Clarke’s bed cuddled up against each other. It was one of Clarke’s favorite things about surfing, other than watching Lexa of course. It was just them away from the world, they could be just them. Clarke and Lexa. 

“Keep her awake." She heard above her. She was starting to hate the shouting, it was hurting her head. 

“Wake up, please.” Lexa said desperately, her hand holding tighter to Clarke’s right one. “You stupid idiot, you can’t die yet I haven’t told you I love you!" She felt pressure on her lips and it was enough to pull her out of her rest. 

Her eyes locked onto Lexa’s and that was the last thing she saw before she was lifted onto a Gurnee and tucked inside an ambulance. 

 

•••••••••

When she woke up again she could hear the steady beeping of machines. The air around her felt stiff. She slowly peeled her eyes open, taking a moment to let herself take in the room around her. 

She still felt tired but the fogginess around her mind had vanished. She felt pressure on her arm as she tried to lift it, causing her to glance to her side. 

There was her arm, wrapped up from her shoulder down. She felt relief flood through her, she had seen so many documentaries where people had lost their arms or legs due to shark attacks. Maybe down the road she’d laugh at the fact that Lexa has made her watch every shark week for the past four years yet none of them trained her on how to fight off a shark. 

Clarke lifted her right hand, trailing it down the white cast on her left. There was no longer a sharp pain but now a dull thumping. She could manage that, at least she hoped. She didn’t have much of a choice. 

“Hey.” A soft voice caught her attention. Her eyes flashed towards the chair against the window. Lexa. 

“Hey.” she whispered back. 

“How are you feeling?” Lexa asked, coming to stand beside her bed. Clarke’s eyes glanced down to her arm then back up to green eyes. “Doctors said you were lucky, an inch higher and you would have lost it.” 

“An inch isn't a lot." 

Lexa shook her head, her face scrunching up. Tears were quickly gathering in her eyes. Clarke wasn’t sure why, she was fine. She survived. 

“Lay with me." Clarke requested. 

Lexa looked at her hesitantly. 

"Please." 

So cautiously Lexa climbed into the small hospital bed, careful to only lay on the side with the blonde’s good arm. Clarke shifted slightly, laying her head on the girl's shoulder. She wished she could hold her but it proved to be a harder task than expected. 

Lexa buried her face in Clarke’s hair and Clarke’s fingers gripped at Lexa’s shirt against her hip. “I’m okay.” 

Lexa shook her head again, placing a soft kiss to unruly blonde hair. “It should have been me." 

“No.” Came from Clarke. It was firm and hard, causing Lexa to jump a bit. “Don’t you dare say that.” 

“Clarke..” 

“No, Lexa.” Clarke angled her head so she could look up into sad green eyes. “I would have never been able to do what you did for me. I would have lost you.” Tears welded their way into blue eyes. “You saved me.” 

Lexa chocked on her sobs, cuddling closer into Clarke and Clarke let her. She let her cry and relieve everything she had been holding inside. 

They were quiet for a while, content to just be close. Until Clarke spoke up, breaking the silence. “I love you too.” 

 

********

It took almost a full year for Clarke to recover completely. Healing, physical therapy, regaining the confidence to get back in the water again. 

It has been a long hard road but Lexa was by her side the whole time. By her side on her hard days where she just cried feeling sorry for herself and Lexa would wrap her up in her arms and let her cry for a bit before dragging her out to watch the sunset while she molded her body around her. Lexa was there when Clarke had trouble lifting things, when Clarke got frustrated Lexa was always there to sooth her, to remind her to try again. And Lexa was there the day Clarke decided it was time to get back into the water. 

They took it slow, staying in the shallow reef just after the waves broke and drifted up the coast line. Clarke laid on her surfboard, her hand anchored to Lexa’s who laid on her own board. They floated for a bit, letting Clarke get used to water. 

After almost an hour, Clarke started paddling with her free hand towards the waves. They wouldn’t give her much to surf but it’d be enough for now. Lexa followed, keeping herself level with the blonde. Clarke took a deep breath, releasing Lexa’s hand and watching the waves break and pull out to sea once again just to repeat the motion over and over. 

“I’m ready." Clarke said, looking towards Lexa. 

Lexa nodded, “I’ll stay here." Clarke looked back towards the waves and swam towards them, slowly till they broke and pushed her forward. 

She paddled as hard as she could, using all the muscles she regained in therapy. She quickly stood up, pounding her fist in the air, turning to look at Lexa with a smile on her face. Lexa was cheering her on from her place in the water. She had done it, she got back in the water, used her injury and conquered the waves once more. She felt like she was flying, she felt free. Although she wasn’t ready for the big waves again just yet, she would work out to them once again and be back out there riding the waves with her friends. 

Paddling back to Lexa, she jumped off her board tackling Lexa into the water. “I did it!” She smiled, her grin taking up her whole face.

“I’m so proud of you." Lexa told her honestly, wrapping her arms around Clarke’s midsection. “I never doubted you for a minute.” 

Clarke leaned forward and kissed Lexa hard. “I love you, thank you.” 

Lexa smiled, batting her eyes at Clarke before dunking her in the water. Clarke screamed but returned the action, the two just enjoying their victories and each other.


End file.
